


Saudade

by silvertonguedelf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post Trespasser, Semi Angst, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertonguedelf/pseuds/silvertonguedelf
Summary: Saudade -  A deep emotional state of nostalgic or profound melancholic longing for an absent something or someone that one loves; Often carries a repressed knowledge that the object of longing might never return.





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

> Filling in the blanks for my Inquisitor, Falon Lavellan. What happens post Trespasser, before she leaves for her journeys with Sera.

“Hey Fal, you ready to go?” Sera pops her head up the stairs of Falon’s room at Skyhold.

“Hm?” Falon turns around, taken out of her thoughts, “Oh, yes. I’ll be down in a second. Just wanted to grab a few last things before we depart.” She waves a hand behind her toward the room. 

“Well, alright, but if you don’t come down soon Bull’s gonna eat all the tiny cakes. And I know how much you love those.” Sera pokes her tongue out, then starts descending the stairs going back down to the main hall.

Hearing the click of her door latching shut, Falon turns and walks toward her dresser, opening the top shelf. Grabbing a few more articles of clothing for her trip, her fingers stumble across a sweater sitting hidden amongst all the others; A sweater that belonged to none other than the only and only, Fen’Harel. Letting out a bitter snort, she tentatively pulls it out of the drawer, hesitating before she puts it up to her nose. Somehow, it still smelled like him, Solas. Spices, old books, and a hint of tea leaves. As if it had been magically preserved all this time.

A dejected sigh escapes her lips, she cant help but reminisce of the happier times they had together. Staying up all night reading old books, basking in each other’s warmth, talking about everything and nothing. 

Her, with the questions. Him, with all the answers. 

He’d run his long elegant fingers through her hair, then gently over her arms while she would question him about his travels through the fade. Sometimes, he’d even share little stories about himself, from a time before he joined the Inquisition. And Falon would listen in fascination, images fluttering across her imagination as his chest rumbled with his laughter at her expression of awe and pure joy. 

Shaking her head to get out of her reverie she turns back toward her pack and hastily shoves the sweater in, not quite ready to part with it yet, before slamming her drawer closed. 

Walking toward the stairs, Falon pauses at the top of them, turning back to say goodbye to her room. She gives it one last look, committing every detail to her memory. Who knows when, or if, she’ll ever be back here again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kindly to anyone who has taken the time to read this or any of my fics! I hope you have a wonderful day :)


End file.
